From The Eyes Of A Child
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: Orphaned alchemist,Maya, runs into Edward one afternoon and he finds himself head over heels for the sweet but lonly child and her odd little pet. But Maya had secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Song: Simple plan untitled

I do not own FMA

Prologue: Nowhere to Run

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

The flash of white light was all she saw as she climbed up the cellar steps and peaked through the door. With a gasp, her parents fell to the ground and were still. She gripped the doorknob until her knuckles were white and the strangers turned to her. Her heart stilled and her breath caught as she realized she was next. She gasped and turned on her heel, slipping and sliding until she found her footing, scrambling down the cellar steps and into the small bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. She panted, huddling into the corner under the sink.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

In the mirror on the floor, she got a look of her tearstained face, her strawberry blonde hair plastered to her wet cheeks, her amethyst eyes widened with fear and anxiety. She desperately willed her heart to slow, praying for it not to jump out of her chest and let her pursuers know where she was hiding.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

She heard footsteps past the door and the doorknob rattled, causing her to gasp and cover her mouth in a hurry, before they heard. The door creaked open and she hid her eyes as her parent's murderers entered, turning his malicious eyes to her with a sneer. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on out little girl. I won't hurt you…much. I wonder what's under here," he said, bending slowly to peak under the sink. "Peek-a-boo!" She grabbed the first weapon she could find, the spray bottle of bleach, twisting the cap off and slinging it in in his face. He cursed and hastily started wiping the harsh chemicals out of his eyes. The second intruder lunged at her tentatively, seizing her by the wrists so she couldn't fling the chemicals at her. Her long dark hair fell in her face as she smiled maliciously at her tiny victim.

With one hand gripping her wrists and the other gripping her ankle, she jerked her out from under the sink, ignoring her squalling, kicking feet and flailing fists. "Give the little bitch to me, Lust," her companion snarled, rinsing the bleach out of his eyes in the sink.

"Hush!" she snapped at him.

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

She gave a cruel smile as she faced her captive. The amethyst eyed child glared, narrowing her gemstone eyes with anger and malice. She had quit struggling. "We will let her go…for now," she said, dropping the child roughly to the ground. She landed, scraping both her knees and hands. She whimpered, wiping the blood from her hands on her jeans. The woman glared, her soulless black eyes meeting the child's amethyst eyes, eyes with the brilliance and luster of violet gemstones. Eyes beautiful in their uniqueness. The child was returning the hateful stare.

The wounded male interloper was sniffling and glaring at her, death in his eyes. "Envy, we're leaving," the woman barked. She gripped his arm tightly, her sharp nails digging into his arm, using her grip to pull him out the door. The little girl sat shivering on the floor of her cellar.

Alone

She was alone.

Maya Amethyst didn't cry for her parent's murder. She had no time to cry. She had to be practical. Crying would do no good, for her or her parents. She shoved fear from her consciousness as she stood and headed for the door, stepping out into the darkness, alone.

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Maya

Edward sat off to himself, watching the goings-on of the city. Lieutenant Hawkeye sat nearby, talking with Mustang. He seemed to be ignoring her, watching the groups of people instead. He watched one little child, standing alone in the midst of the crowd, a little dormouse trailing behind her. He stood as the child turned to them, her oddly colored eyes widening before she turned tail and ran. Mustang stood and bolted after her as she dodged around several people before disappearing out of sight. "That kid," he said as Lieutenant Hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What kid?"

"The little girl. Didn't you see her?"

"No," she said as Edward came up behind them, crossing his arms.

"I didn't see a kid either. Did you see a kid Mustang?" he said wryly. Mustang gave him a sharp look before turning back to where the kid had disappeared. He saw her again, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a black bandanna, her amethyst eyes widened in slight surprise. Edward was watching her as well. "Well, if you're imagining her then we're all going crazy." The little girl inched backwards before turning on her heel once again and bolting into the crowd. Mustang tore after her, Edward and Hawkeye going after him as the little girl and her dormouse split up and Mustang continued after the girl, who was running scared away from Mustang. Edward would have liked to believe that he wouldn't hurt her if he caught her, but he knew Mustang all to well to expect that and that was why he followed, that and curiosity.

The child had, by now began clambering up in a tall tree, dipping and bobbing in and out of the branches, gracefully reaching the top where she sat down, straddling the branch. "Come on down, sweetie, we're not gonna hurt ya'," Mustang called to her. The girl shook her head, accidentally throwing herself off balance, but she was quickly able to right herself. Edward eyed the scene, knowing that she would surly get hurt if she lost her balance.

"Shut up, Mustang. I'll get her," he snapped, stepping in front of him, looking at the small child as she whimpered fearfully from her precarious perch. "Hey there, just ignore him. Come on down, it's safe." She gave him a searching look before she swung her leg over the tree branch, climbing down much more carefully then she went up. About twenty feet from the bottom, she stepped down on a branch and heard it crack. With a yelp, she tightened her grip on the branch as her feet lost their grip. "It's alright, kid, I'm coming up to get you. Just hold on." Hawkeye bit her lip as Edward pulled himself gingerly up on the first branch. It was harder for him, being much bigger then the little child.

"I can't hold on," she whimpered, one hand slipping off and she was unable to get her grip back. Her fingernails dug into the wood, desperately clinging for her life. Her grip finally faltered and she fell, landing hard on the ground below him. Edward jumped, landing on all fours beside the little girl. He quickly shooed Hawkeye away and eased her head off of the pavement. The back of her head was bleeding, as was the scrape on her forehead. She groaned as Edward shifted her slightly, her eyes opened slightly, their gemstone luster loosing some of its sheen, her being only half conscious. She looked up at Edward, her bottom lip poked out in a slight pout. "Ow," she whispered before she drifted into unconscious. Hawkeye was watching him as he lifted the little girl off the ground, scooping her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Mustang snapped.

"We can't just leave her here. She's just a little kid. Plus, pull up her pant leg and you'll see what I saw as she was climbing up the tree." Mustang obliged, tugging up the small child's pant leg, revealing the tattooed alchemist symbol on her ankle. Mustang tilted his head.

"She's and Alchemist?"

"I'm assuming." Edward knew very well that just because a child was young didn't mean she couldn't be an alchemist. She was leaning her head against his chest, whimpering softly in her unconscious state, her arm resting on her shoulder. He could feel her light breathing against the skin of his cheek and he sighed. Hawkeye gave him a wry smile as she brushed a lock of the child's strawberry blond hair out of her face.

"She's going to be fine, I think. You, on the other hand, have just developed a soft spot, Edward Elric." He gave her a sharp glare.

"I've told you, I don't like kids. I just don't feel like leaving this little brat out here to die."

"You're pretty good with her. She, after all, wouldn't listen to Mustang. Only you."

"That's because I didn't chase her up a tree," he snapped at Mustang, who grinned stupidly, fidgeting nervously.

"Something just felt familiar about her. She's just a child, true, but she feels…different." Edward shrugged.

Edward and Winry sat in the hospital wing of the military base, keeping an eye on the still sleeping child. Well, at least Winry was. Edward was too busy watching Winry. Winry was gently dabbing alcohol on her scraped forehead when Edward's eyes happened to fall to the girl's hand. He gently lifted it off the bed, examining the raw flesh before turning to her other, similarly abused, hand. "I wonder how she got these. Their too well healed to be from the tree."

"Her knees are skinned up too," Winry said, pulling back the blanket to reveal the marred flesh of her knees, made visible by the tears in her jeans.

"These are old too," Edward said. "Looks like she got into a nasty fight with some concrete."

"Vivie?" the little girl whispered softly, feeling Edward run a curious finger over her wounded palm. She opened her eyes and smiled slightly at Edward. "It's you," she said.

"What's your name?" Winry asked. The little girl ignored the question, forcing herself to sit up.

"What happened to Vivie?"

"Who's Vivie?" Edward asked.

"Vivie's my friend," she said.

"The dormouse?" Edward said and she nodded.

"Vivie, my pet."

"I don't know what happened to her. She ran off when you did." The little girl sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" Winry asked gently.

"No," the girl whispered.

"What's your name, kid?" Edward asked, impatient with the kid's sideways answers.

"Maya," she said softly.

"Dose a last name come with that?"

"Maya Amethyst. I really need to find my dormouse."

"I'm sure she went home," Winry reassured her soothingly. Edward was busy bandaging the cuts on her hands and knees, fearful of them getting infected.

"No, she didn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she doesn't have a home."

"But I thought she was your pet?" Winry asked, confused.

"She is. I don't have a home either." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Stormy Night

"Vivie!" Maya chirped as a little rodent climbed into the window. Edward looked up at it as it climbed up on Maya's bed. "Edward, this is Vivie, my pet dormouse. She must have followed my scent. She has a very talented little sniffer." What an absurd little pet, Edward thought as Maya cooed lovingly to the little critter. She was small, about the size and shape of a squirrel with big brown eyes, reddish-brown fur, a twitchy nose and long whiskers that moved up and down as she sniffed Maya's hand. Vivie crawled up Maya's arm and rested on her shoulder, nipping her ear affectionately.

Winry had wandered off somewhere so he was alone with the child. He settled her on the bed and pulled the thin blanket and sheet over her. Maya snuggled under it, Vivie nuzzled in the crook of her arm. "Edward," she said as he turned to leave. "What are they going to do with me? I know I can't stay here, the soldiers have no use for a little five year old Alchemist-in-training. I have a brother, but I don't know where he is." She was staring at her bandaged hands. Edward smiled, placing a hand on the child's shoulder as he sat down next to her. She clambered into his lap, depositing Vivie on the pillow. Edward obliged, holding her comfortingly close.

"It's alright, little one. I won't abandon you. You can stay with me, my brother, and Winry. We'll take care of you Maya. Now, lie down and sleep," he whispered gently and Maya obliged, easing back against the pillow, Vivie in her arms, allowing Edward to pull the blanket over her.

"Edward," she said in the tiniest whisper, her voice barely audible. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure kid," he whispered, sitting back down on the bed. Maya closed her eyes, asleep instantly.

When Maya awoke, the hospital wing was pitch dark. A single candle in the corner provided the only light in the room, flickering in the slight breeze, its light casting eerie shadows across the walls. A storm had picked up outside, causing the building to shake with its peals of thunder. Vivie was sleeping soundly next to Maya, her soft breathing being one more sound adding to her unease. Maya whimpered as she eased out of her bed. Vivie yawned and leaped off the bed and followed Maya as she exited the room. Her mussels still were sore from the previous day's abuse, but she was able to walk. The hallway seemed one endless corridor as she padded down the dark hallway. "Winry?" she whispered. A flash of lightning illuminated the corridor and Maya gasped, taking off at a run in the direction she hoped Winry, or someone helpful was. The thunder rumbled, shaking the building again. Maya yelped, running faster in a blind panic, not even sure if Vivie was behind her anymore. "Winry!" she yelled, turning down and equally dark passageway. The thunder pealed overhead and the rain spattered the windowpanes, the lightning crackled around her, making Maya remember a scene from a Stephen King movie. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she nearly leaped out of her skin.

"Whoa there Whirlwind," Edward said. "You're not afraid of thunder storms, are ya'?" Maya hastily shook her head and, upon the next peal of thunder, thrust herself into Edward's arms. He chuckled and hoisted her up on his hip and nuzzled her cheek with his forehead.

"Vivie is scared to sleep alone in the hospital wing. She's afraid of the dark."

"Oh really? Well I guess Vivie's gonna have to come sleep in my room. Any chance you might want to join me and your rat?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, sweetie, I'm patronizing you." Edward chuckle again as he carried Maya off to his room, Vivie following behind them.

Edward was awakened early the next morning by the sound of the door of his room opening with a loud creak. "Edward!" he heard Winry gasp as she shook his shoulder. "Edward I went to the hospital wing to make sure Maya wasn't scared of the storm and I couldn't find her."

"Shh, Winry, it's alright," Edward whispered, gently tugging the covers away from Maya, who was cuddled up against him. Winry smiled.

"Edward, I thought you didn't like children."

"When did I say that?"

"When we first found Maya."

"Well, I don't."

"Are you kidding? You are head over hill for that little girl."

"What can I say? I have a thing for blondes. Now, shut-up Winry. You're going to wake the kid." Winry giggled as he sat up, leaning against the headboard as she crawled up on the bed next to him. "Are you scared of the storm too?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I just want to sit with you two." Edward wrapped his arm around Winry and kissed her cheek, gently running an absent finger over Maya's hairline. Winry looked like she was already almost asleep and Edward chuckled, brushing kisses across her forehead cheek and lips. Edward felt Maya fidget as she rolled over, opening her amethyst eyes and blinking blearily at Edward.

"G'mornin' Squirt," Edward said. Maya yawned and rubbed her eyes with a sweet smile.

"Hi!" she said softly, crawling into Edward's lap. He snuggled her close to him.

"Hey, Sweetie," Winry said and Maya gave her a searching look.

"Were you afraid of the thunderstorm too?" she asked Winry.

"No, sweetie, I was just looking for you to make sure you weren't scared."

"I wasn't scared, Vivie was," Maya said, gesturing at the dormouse sleeping on her shoulder. Winry nodded.

"Poor Vivie. Is she feeling better?"

"Now she's mocking me."

"No, sweetie, she's patronizing you too." Edward replied. Maya glared. 


	4. Chapter 4

Song Evanescence Feild of innocence

I'm going to go ahead and disclaimer all other songs in this fic cause i don't have much time

Chapter Three: Someone Who Understands

Maya followed Edward downstairs, realizing that she hadn't eaten in two or three days. It had been hard for her to find food since her parents had died. Mostly she had stolen from vendors, being able to do it unnoticed. No one expected trouble from a five year old. She had thought about going to one of those homeless shelters, but they didn't allow pets. She gave Vivie an affectionate squeeze, shuddering at the thought of being alone.

Lieutenant Hawkeye was entertaining Maya by throwing a little paper ball across the floor for Vivie to chase, giggling along with Maya as the little dormouse darted across the stone floor. Most of the soldiers were unused to having a child around and were very amused watching her darting around the floor after her little pet. Mustang was watching with a slight half grin as Maya tilted her head at him, twisting a lock of her strawberry blond hair between her fingers. "I remember you," she said.

"Yeah. Hey there cutie. I hope I didn't scare you yesterday."

"Nah, I'm tougher then I look." She grinned and he smiled back at her, ruffling her hair.

"You're an alright kid," he said gently. Maya giggled and climbed back into Edward's lap. "She doesn't seem to want to leave your side," Mustang said with a chuckle. Edward smiled and gave Maya an affectionate hug.

It was almost dark and Edward couldn't find Maya. It was Winry that said she saw her sitting on the roof. Edward opened the door and saw the little munchkin sitting on the roof, staring at the darkening sky dotted with stars. "Hey," he said, easing down beside her. Maya looked at him with a half smile.

"Hey," she replied.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinkin'."

"Thinkin'? Thinkin' 'bout what?"

"Nothing," she replied.

I still remember the world

From the eyes of a child

Slowly those feelings

Were clouded by what I know now

Where has my heart gone

An uneven trade for the real world

Oh I... I want to go back to

Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

The sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Edward spoke. "How did your parents die anyway?"

"A lady and her male companion killed them."

"Did you know you them?"

"The lady had very long dark hair and she was wearing a very long black dress. Her companion called her Lust, I think."

"Lust!" Edward said, glaring at the little kid.

"Yeah. She called her friend Envy." Edward nodded. So her parents were killed by the homunculi, huh, he thought to himself. Poor kid. She's all alone. "I refused to let myself cry when they died. I had more important things to worry about. I had to find a way to care for myself. Later, when I tried to cry, I couldn't."

"I know what you mean. I wanted to cry after my mother died, but I had to worry about Alphose. So I guess we both had to grow up the hard way, huh. Bless your heart, being so young…" Maya sniffed, wiping her amethyst eyes. "Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"You're an orphan too?" she said, sidestepping the question.

I still remember the sun

Always warm on my back

Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

Oh I... I want to go back to

Believing in everything

"Yeah. It's hard to be alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Vivie." The little dormouse looked up upon hearing her name."

"So, how did you find Vivie?"

"She found me. I was just wandering around one day and I saw her. She's just followed me around ever since." Edward looked over to where Vivie was sniffing around curiously. Maya had snuggled up against Edward and he put a comforting arm around to hold her close. Edward was close enough to see her gemstone eyes and he suddenly wondered where she got them from. He had never seen such a unique hue before. The were shimmering violet, so bright and clear that they looked like gemstones, her pupils rimmed with amber aureoles.

"Who do you get your eyes from?"

Where has my heart gone

An uneven trade for the real world

Oh I... I want to go back to

Believing in everything

Away

"Who knows." Edward chuckled. "My grandmother called them angel eyes."

"They're beautiful. I bet you're gonna be a real heartbreaker when you're older." she smiled and blushed. "Well, I get my eyes from my dad," he said. Maya giggled. "Hey, come here cutie," he said with a giggle, pulling little Maya to him, tickling her ribs until she giggled so hard she couldn't breath. "You need to lighten up, Squirt." Maya giggled again. "Come on. You need to go to bed. It's getting late."

"I'm not s-s-sleep-py," she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're not sleepy, huh. Well, let's see what we can do about that." Edward stood, lifting the small child up off the cement ground. "You think you can sleep by yourself tonight?" He felt her arms stiffen around his neck. "So you want to stay with me again tonight?"

"Yeah!" He nuzzled her affectionately as he settled her on his hip, carrying her down the stairs to his room, her eyes drooping, half-closed, by the time he pulled the covers over her. Edward smiled, watching her fall asleep. Alright, he thought, I guess I really do like kids. He sighed, tenderly brushing a lock of her hair from her face.

Where has my heart gone

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger

Oh I... I want to go back to

Believing in everything

I still remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Kidnapped

Edward bobbed down the stairs, his little blond shadow close at his heels, her little rodent trailing behind her. She leaped into Winry's lap, giving a sweet smile to Alphose, who returned the grin. "Good morning, you two." he marveled at how well Maya fit in with the group, even after only two days. Maya and Alphonse shared a joke, both giggling behind their hands. Winry had found a hairbrush and was braiding the little girl's strawberry blonde hair. Edward smiled.

"You're good with her," he said. Winry smiled. Vivie had climbed up Maya's arm, resting on her shoulder, nipping her ear affectionately. Maya giggled, feeding her a bite of her toast. Suddenly, twitching her nose, Vivie bounded to the window. Maya stood after her, feeling a cold chill run down her spine.

"Edward?" she said softly.

"Hey, Maya, what's up?" Maya didn't respond. She didn't even waste time looking for the door. Vivie leaped out the window and Maya was right behind her, landing on her feet. Edward and Winry tore after her, having to run to catch up with her. "Hey, Squirt, what's up?"

"You don't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The heebie-jeebies, you don't feel them?"

"What heebie-jeebies?" Maya shivered again.

"Those," she said before bolting again, Vivie tailing behind her. Edward and Winry bolted behind her, trying to keep up. Winry panted beside him.

"You know…she doesn't look…all that fast…" she panted, "How can she…out run us… our legs…are longer?" Edward shrugged as Maya and Vivie leaped over a wall, landing gracefully on the other side. Edward followed, landing none-to-gracefully on the ground behind her, catching his balance before bolting after her. Winry took a little longer, running around the wall, not wanting to chance breaking her neck by jumping it. Maya had rounded the corner and that was when Edward lost her. Winry caught up, panting and clutching her chest as Edward looked around desperately.

"It's a dead end ally. Where the heck could she have of gone?" Edward yelled.

"Edward look!" Winry said, pointing at the corner where Vivie was growling and huddled sacredly in the corner. "Come here Vivie," Winry whispered, lifting the rodent up off the ground by the scruff of her neck. "What happened to her, Viv?" Vivie was shivering. "Edward?"

"We'll find her, Winry. Come on, let's go."

Maya wasn't at all aware of herself as she leapt the wall, scrambling over the top and landing on her feet on the other side. She wasn't aware of where she was going or that she was being tailed by Vivie, Edward, and Winry. The only thing she was aware of was the sensation on the back of her tongue, between a fragrance and flavor and where the strange sensation was leading her. The sensation lead her into an ally where she felt like a heavy weight slammed into her chest and she saw Lust perched above her on the roof. She leaped down and narrowed her eyes at Maya, who fully returned her glare. Envy was behind her and the sight of him almost made Maya laugh at the chemical burns on his eyes, but she didn't. She held her ground. "What do you weirdos want with me this time?" Now she couldn't hold back a laugh anymore. "Hey, Envy, you should see a doctor about those burns."

"Give me the little bitch!" Envy snapped.

"Hush!" Lust snapped once again. Vivie gave a growl and Maya balled her fists, her nails biting into her palms, creating half-moon crescents of blood in her flesh as Lust advanced on her, staring her straight in the eyes. Maya stared back. "You have such beautiful eyes, has anyone told you that?"

"Huh?"

"You honestly don't know, do you dear?" Maya glared.

"Why do you keep harassing me? Why don't you leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. You see, we need you." While she had been focusing on Lust, Envy had snuck up behind her, locking his arms around her. Maya yelped, giving Envy a hard kick to his solar plexus, forcing him to release her. "Can't you even handle one little child, you incompetent fool?" She yelled, her already sharp nails extending into razor sharp talons that pierced Maya's left side. Maya gripped the wound as she buckled to the ground. "That is how you handle the little brat," she barked at Envy, who rolled his eyes. Maya drifted off into unconsciousness.

Memories are just where you laid them

Dragging the waters till the depths give up their dead

What did you expect to find?

Was it something you left behind?

Don't you remember anything I said when I said,

Don't fall away and leave me to myself

Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again

And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands

Love lies bleeding

Maya woke slowly, whimpering in pain from the wound in her side. She shifted to alleviate the pain only to find that her arms and legs had been bound, preventing her movement. She gave a strangled cry of frustration as she tried to work her wrists and ankles free. She was trapped, and there was no hope for her.

Oh hold me now I feel contagious

Am I the only place that you've left to go?

She cries her life is like

Some movie in black and white

Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries

Don't fall away and leave me to myself

Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again

And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands

Love lies bleeding

Maya tried not to be afraid. She refused to cry, just as she had refused to cry when her parents had died. She fought and fidgeted with her bonds, nipping at the knot on her wrist, shifting and sliding her wrists until they were bleeding enough for her to work them off. She bent down to undo her ankles, which were bleeding as well. She pulled herself up, ignoring the pain in her side, the lack off blood making her dizzy. She was able to pull herself up, gripping her side once again, biting her lip.

And I watched as you turned away

You don't remember, but I do

You never even tried

Don't fall away and leave me to myself

Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again

Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again

Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again, oh

A flicker in the shadows caused her to suck in a breath as Lust materialized out of the darkness. "I was wondering how long it would take you to escape." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: The Angel Eyed Child

Maya's breath caught in her throat as Lust slid gracefully in front of her, another homunculi behind her, Gluttony, she assumed. He was looking hungrily at Maya and she gave an involuntary whimper. Maya also gave a silent scream for Edward, wishing he were close enough to hear a real one. "Now now child, do not be afraid," Lust purred, tucking a lock of her midnight black hair behind her ear. "I will not hurt you…yet. You are more use to me alive then dead. Your wrist's are bleeding. Clean yourself up," she ordered, throwing her a towel and a roll of gauze. Maya, never taking her eyes off the woman, who reminded her strongly of a character from a vampire novel, Maya dabbed the corner of the towel, which was slightly wet, on her bleeding wrist, wrapping the gauze around them before repeating the same actions on her ankles. 

Lust was eyeing her with amusement and she watched her. "What do you want with me?" She asked, her voice set and hard despite the fact that she couldn't keep her heart from pounding and her hands steady. "And where's Envy anyway. I was looking for some target practice." Lust laughed coldly.

"You will find out soon, my dear," she purred and Maya felt like a little bird caught in a viper's trap. "Are you afraid?"

Walking

Waiting

alone without a care

hoping and hating

with things i can't bare

did you think it's cool to walk right up to to take my life

and fuck it up

well did you

well did you

I see hell in your eyes

taken in by surprise

touching you makes me feel alive

touching you makes me die inside

"No!" Maya spat. She stood, forgetting about the pain in her wrists, ankles, and her side from the new injuries, and the old scrapes on her palms and knees. She ignored her pounding heart, shaking hands, and the voice in the back of her head screaming for her to run away. "You would like that, wouldn't you? You would like it if you could just keep me afraid so you wouldn't have to bother killing me."

Walking

Waiting

alone without a care

hoping and hating

with things that I can't bare

did you think it's cool to walk right up to to take my life

and fuck it up

well did you

I hate you

Maya was staring her straight in the eye and Lust found her own heart pounding. "I bet you think you're real terrifying, intimidating a five year old. I bet you thought you were a real big shot when you snuck into my house in the middle of the night and murdered two sleeping adults and threatened a small child. You thought I wasn't enough to bother killing. Well I've got a surprise for you, my dear. I was them member of the family you should have killed first." Lust arched her eyebrow at Maya, smiling sadistically.

I see hell in your eyes

taken in by surprise

touching you makes me feel alive

touching you makes me die inside

"Is that so, darling?" she laughed. "Envy was wrong about you. How amusing."

"Let me leave!" Maya commanded, a harsh edge in her voice that wasn't her own.

"If you believe that you must, child, then leave. I will not stop you and neither will he," she said, gesturing at Gluttony. Maya nodded, walking past Lust, holding her head high, her chin parallel to the floor. She would not cower to that vampire. As she walked by, Lust clicked her tongue, amused. "We have found her, Envy," she said as the disgruntled homunculus materialized behind her. "We have found the Angel Eyed Child the prophecies spoke of."

"Should I kill her now?"

"No…not yet," she said with a smile. "The child my be useful to us later. For now, we will let her live."

I've slept so long without you

it's tearing me apart till

how to get this far playing games

with fist held cards

I've killed a million pity souls

But I couldn't kill you

I've slept so long without you

I see hell in your eyes

taken in by surprise

touching you makes me feel alive

touching you makes me die inside

I see hell in your eyes

taken in by surprise

touching you makes me feel alive

touching you makes me die inside

I see hell in your eyes

taken in by surprise

touching you makes me feel alive

touching you makes me die inside

Maya's legs were still shaking as she opened the door to the building the homunculi were holding her in, blinking as the sunlight stung her eyes. Her side was bleeding again, and she found herself in pain again. "Maya!" she heard Edward yell as he ran to her, lifting her up off the ground and hoisting her up on his hip, Winry placing her hands on her shoulders and resting her cheek against her back. "Maya, are you alright."

"I'm fine, you guys, I promise," she said, burrowing her face in Edward's shoulder, feeling her friends' comforting embrace.

"My god, Maya you're bleeding. What exactly happened to you down their?"

"Nothing you need to worry about yet, my friend," she replied, unsure of where the statement had come from. Edward and Winry both gave her strange looks but she didn't respond, choosing to rest her head against Edward's shoulder.

Neither of them ever knew what happened to the little child those hours she was with Lust. Even Maya couldn't tell you exactly what had happened. All she knew was the words that continued to reverberate in her consciousness. Be safe, Angel Eyes.

I still remember. 


End file.
